


Art in the Blood

by Loremaiden



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson was a writer, not a musician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #10 (Musical Prompt--Chaconne) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Musical Prompt: Chaconne for violin alone (J. S. Bach, Partita for solo violin No. 2 in D minor, BWV 1004).

Watson was a writer, not a musician. He had no talent for the musical arts. But even though he had an untrained ear for music, he could still recognize beauty when he heard it. He was fortunate to be the sole audience to such beauty when Holmes unleashed his brilliance into his Stradivarius.

One of their mutual favorite pieces was Bach's Partita No. 2, the Chaconne. Holmes would practice snatches of it every so often. A few notes would be inevitably misplayed; after all, Holmes was a skilled but amateur violinist, and the Chaconne is one of the most technically demanding pieces for the instrument. Holmes would grimace and almost give up in frustration, but Watson's smile and rapt attention always encouraged him to continue.

It was those fond memories that were foremost in Watson's mind as he gently picked up the violin in Holmes' room after Reichenbach. He had no skill, but he tucked the violin under his chin regardless, and began to play in memory of the man who would never be able to do so again.

In the room, gentle yet artless scraping was the only sound that Watson could hear from his neophyte efforts.

But in his heart and mind, Watson heard Chaconne.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the scene where Watson plays Holmes' violin in Lenfilm's version of EMPT in my mind when I wrote this.


End file.
